Siempre serás un arcángel para mí
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Desde que Kiba se enamoró de Asia, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Su atención exclusivamente ha sido dirigida hacía ella, porque se ha convertido en el ser mas importante para él. Sin embargo, después de un incidente en los entrenamientos propuestos por Rias, Yuuto y Asia se encontrarán a solas. Conforme a aquello, será el momento perfecto para revelar sus sentimientos. Kiba x Asia.


_He cumplido uno de mis objetivos. Tenía en mente escribir sobre esta pareja aunque Fic de esta serie en español hay pocos y solo son de Issei. Me gusta mucho esta pareja porque ambos tienen personalidad que juntas podrían llevarse muy bien. Kiba es un caballero literalmente y Asia es una joven que se preocupa por los demás y es tierna. Espero les guste y lo disfruten! :0) ( A Issei solo lo veo con Rias, personalmente no me gusta el Harem…)_

* * *

Solo habían pasado pocas semanas desde que comenzó a fijarse en ella, una hermosa y delicada joven de cabellos dorados, cuyos ojos expresaban el significado de la naturaleza en su máxima expresión, un iris tan verdoso como la esmeralda, que cada vez que la miraba, su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza, y sus oídos, solo escuchaban las palabras de dicha persona. No le importaba en absoluto su bienestar si aquella chica de la cual se había enamorado, no estuviera bien primero. Su vida comenzó a ser una importancia de segundo lugar, y su labor como pieza del clan Gremory, pese a que cumplía bien su trabajo, comenzó a cumplir otra tarea, que era proteger al Alfil de la familia. Yuuto fue haciendo cada vez más evidente sus miradas hacía la demonio de cabellos rubios, sus sentimientos por ella, conforme crecían al paso de pasar más tiempo juntos por órdenes de la presidenta, y por la manera en la que Asia se desenvolvía con sus prójimos, tan dulce y tan bella. Las únicas personas que pudieron darse cuenta de los sentimientos de aquel chico, era la Reina del Clan Gremory y por supuesto, la introvertida y observadora Tojo Koneko, quien parecía ser un tipo de clarividente, ya que siempre sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos de Kiba también reaccionaron de una manera negativa hacía ciertos comportamientos por sus compañeros cercanos. No le gustaba para nada la manera en la que algunos chicos coqueteaban con Asia y se comportaban de una manera superficial y ofensiva. Además, comenzó a desarrollar celos en cuanto a la perversión de Issei, y eso claramente revelaba aún más, la atracción del caballero de la familia, hacía la demonio altruista.

Pero para Kiba, solo era un pasatiempo que estaba muy lejos de convertirse en realidad, aún debía servirle a su presidenta y ser de utilidad como demonio perteneciente al Clan, por ende, sus sentimientos no podían ser expuestos en plenos entrenamientos u otros trabajos que Rias tuviera disponible para sus preciados siervos. Y valla que el Clan Gremory se había sobresaturado de tareas.

La demonio de cabellos carmesí, decidió llevar a su equipo a un lugar bastante silvestre, donde había una gran casa que claramente le pertenecía a la familia Gremory. Simplemente era un viaje que se centraría en entrenar las habilidades de sus piezas y el fortalecimiento de aquellas.

Por consiguiente, Issei y Kiba estaban entrenando las habilidades del Boosted Gear, mientras que las chicas, realizaban otro tipo de actividades.

-¡Oye Kiba! ¡Concéntrate en lo que estamos haciendo! – Exclamó bastante exaltado, el castaño. Graciosamente, el chico se movía de una manera bastante infantil para recibir la atención que quería.

-¿Eh…? – Yuuto rápidamente volteó su mirada – Lo… lo siento Issei-Kun, me distraje un poco….- Sonrió.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte hermano. Ya estas comprendiendo mi manera de actuar que al parecer, comienza a abundar en ti. Observar a las chicas, es el primer paso de la perversión….-

Kiba se molestó ante aquello -_Aunque quisiera… no podría llegar hasta tal nivel Issei-Kun. No me compares contigo….- _

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Has dicho algo?- El hibrido tuvo la corazonada de que su compañero de entrenamiento había dicho algo que para su oído, había sido incapaz de decodificar.

-No… Continuemos con el entrenamiento – Coloco su mano en su nuca y luego le sonrió.

- Tienes razón….- Issei se calmó - ¡Allá voy! – Exclamó con la extensión de su brazo, para proseguir con el llamado de su arte sagrada.

-Eh… lo estás haciendo bastante bien Asia-Chan….- Comentó Akeno con una voz bastante relajada – Tan solo observarte, me haces pensar que eres una demonio de alto nivel. En verdad tienes talento….-

-¿Eh…? – Yuuto rápidamente se volteó a observar a dicho Alfil.

Se encontró con algo que despertó aún más su atracción hacia ella, su corazón nuevamente comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y sus ojos temblaban de la impresión al ver semejante conjuro.

Ella estaba con sus brazos extendidos, mientras que en sus pies, se destacaba el círculo mágico del Clan, en el que nacían pequeños copos de color esmeralda al igual que en el círculo, y explotaban como burbujas, liberando la actividad destellante. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y el viento que resoplaba sobre su cuerpo, llamaba bastante la atención del rubio de ojos azules. En el estómago de Asia, se podía notar una concentración de energía que convertía el aire en aquello, y rápidamente la concentraba en su centro que giraba en forma de Ying y Yang. Ella estaba sonrojada y podía sentir el poder que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Ante aquello Kiba también se sonrojo.

-_Si hubieras sido parte del cielo… Definitivamente serías un Arcángel….- _

-¡Kiba cuidado! – Exclamó nuevamente Issei, al notar que su compañero no estaba prestando atención al movimiento que había realizado.

Fue demasiado tarde para el caballero darse cuenta del poder del arte sagrada, que se acercaba hacía el para envestirlo. En consecuencia, nació una pequeña explosión entre el contacto de la energía y la espada de Yuuto, haciendo que el chico saliera embestido a gran distancia del campo de entrenamiento, chocando con un grupo de flores que lograron amortiguar algo de su agresiva caída.

Asia rápidamente se distrajo y su conjuro se vio completamente fragmentado - ¡Kiba-San! – Exclamó.

Yuuto pov.

Aquí me encuentro, recostado sobre el césped como un completo idiota, ganándome aquel ataque a causa de mi falta de atención. Siento que mi brazo está sangrando pero no logro sentir el dolor, tal vez una mínima cantidad, sin embargo, mi mente solo puede proyectar la hermosa escena de la cual fui testigo. Porque ella comenzó a significar mucho en mi vida, por ser una persona que ama a los demás y se preocupa mucho por sus compañeros. Nunca imagine que en mi vida iría a encontrarme a alguien como ella y por ello es que no puedo quitar la mirada cuando hace esas cosas.

Miro el cielo en silencio, mientras el viento soplaba en mi cara, haciendo que la herida comience a reaccionar. De repente siento el cuerpo de una persona pesar sobre el mío. Me fijo bien y era Asia que estaba tratando de levantarme. Rápidamente obedezco su petición y veo que nuestros rostros están muy juntos. Al instante sentí un sofoco en mi corazón, mientras ella también se sonrojaba.

-¿Estas bien… Kiba-Kun?...- Preguntó mientras, comenzaba a curar mi brazo.

-S…. si – Respondí casi ahogado – No te preocupes por ello… Fue mi culpa….-

-Me asustaste mucho… Deberías poner más atención a lo que tienes en frente….-

-Tienes razón…. Perdóname Asia….-

-Tu brazo está sangrando demasiado…- Comentó – Será mejor usar algo más efectivo….-

-¿Qué…? – No entendía por qué me decía aquello. Yo solo podía pensar en aquella escena perfecta donde participábamos los dos sobre un paisaje silvestre. Quería estar recostado en ese hermoso lugar junto a ella. No me importaba en lo absoluto mi herida, no quería salir de allí.

-Anda… Vamos adentro, tengo que usar una medicina especial para poder curarte….- Me sonrió.

Fin del pov.

Por desgracia, Yuuto tuvo que partir hacía la gran vivienda perteneciente a la familia más importante del infierno. Llegó a la habitación y se recostó sobre el sillón de una manera indecente para su personalidad tan educada. Se quitó la chaqueta escolar y se arremango la camisa para dejar que Asia pudiera curar su brazo que padecía de una gran mancha de sangre. Curiosamente los demás habían desaparecido ante la llegada de Asia en el parque, Yuuto no sabía nada de ellos después del incidente.

Eso lo obligo a pensar, mientras colocaba su brazo sano en sus ojos, esperando a su chica.

La puerta se abrió luego de unos minutos, y Asia por fin apareció con un pequeño frasco. Se sentó al lado de Yuuto y abrió la tapa del recipiente, dejando salir un olor a menta.

-¿Qué es eso…? –

-Es una crema especial del reino celeste. Reacciona con la magia curativa y es capaz de adaptarse a cualquier ser, ángel caído, demonio o ángel-

-Valla… No esperaba que tuvieras eso a la mano….- Yuuto se sorprendió - ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Me lo dio una monja del establecimiento en el cual vivía… Lo estuve guardando para una oportunidad como esta….-

Él sonrió – Ya veo….-

Ante su sonrisa, Asia rápidamente hizo que la crema obedeciera el movimiento de sus manos, y aquella se convirtió en una gran bola que levitaba a causa de las manos de la rubia. Junto con la aparición de la energía verdosa que cubrió a la esfera de crema, Asia colocó sus manos en el brazo herido del rubio, haciendo que el brillo generado fuera mucho más fuerte y regenerativo.

Un silencio mantuvo a ambos en sus respectivas mentes. Kiba no lograba encontrar algún tema que hablar o conversar. Solo se limitaba a pensar en la hermosa de la rubia, que llamaba la atención de sus ojos y de su corazón.

-Asia…..- Dijo en susurro.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… Este… - Se ahogó entre sus palabras – Gracias…. Por ayudarme….-

-No tienes por qué agradecer Kiba-Kun. Después de todo es mi trabajo como Alfil….-

-No me refiero a ese tipo de gracias. Quería agradecerte por siempre estar ahí….- Yuuto fijó su mirada en otro lugar y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No comprendo? – Asia simplemente seguía curando el brazo de Kiba.

-Agh…. Quería decir… bueno… gracias por pertenecer a este grupo… en verdad significa mucho para mí que estés con nosotros - Frunció el ceño de vergüenza –

-Yo….- La rubia se sonrojo – También me hace sentir a gusto que estés con nosotros….-

Kiba rápidamente fijó su mirada en ella -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Asia…? ¿No pude escuchar?- Su corazón de haber interpretado de alguna y otra forma aquello, comenzó a bombear con dedicación.

Aquella demonio, cuando se dio cuenta que el brazo de Kiba ya no padecía de sangre, intento escapar – No… no fue nada… perdóname….- Se levantó de golpe e intento correr.

Sin embargo, al pisar mal la alfombra, Asia se resbaló, y cayó encima de Kiba. Ambos cerraron los ojos debido al impacto generado entre ambos cuerpos. No obstante, cuando los abrieron, se dieron cuenta del contacto de sus labios que los conectaba, una suavidad que por parte de ambos los hizo sonrojarse de una manera ilimitada. Kiba tenía sus manos en la cintura de la rubia mientras que ella, colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Estaban sonrojados, pero aun así, ninguno de los dos quería separarse de aquel beso. Debido al contacto entre sus cuerpos, Yuuto había notado que el pecho de Asia estaba latiendo con fuerza y a su vez, la joven también se dio cuenta de aquello.

Hasta que por fin, el Alfil decidió quitarse – Lo siento Kiba-Kun….- Limpió sus labios e intento salir.

Mas, Kiba sujetó su mano y la mantuvo cerca – No te vayas….- Susurró – No quiero que nos separemos después de eso….-

-Yo….- Asia estaba avergonzada – No quiero que pienses mal de mí por ello…. Eso no debió haber sucedido-

-Claro que si….- Yuuto volteó a la rubia y volvió a besar sus labios – Asia, yo te amo….-

-¿Eh...? – Ella solo se limitó a sonrojarse y se quedó callada.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo… Tú eres lo más hermoso que he tenido…. Porque eres tan dulce con los demás… y tan hermosa. Se me haría difícil saber que lo nuestro se distancie después de esto…. –

-Pero….- Ella volteó su mirada – Soy un hereje…. Kiba-Kun se merece a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que sea considerada como alguien digno de estar contigo…. ¿Por qué querrías estar con una exiliada?-

Él sonrió - ¿Por qué avergüenzas de ello? Yo no pienso eso de ti….-

-Tú también me gustas Kiba-Kun… pero no me gustaría que los demás te vean extraño por darle tus sentimientos a una bruja como yo…. Deberías estar…..- Ella simplemente fue callada por un beso.

-Que hayas dicho que te gusto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida hasta ahora – Asia se sonrojó – No me importa cómo te consideres. Tú siempre serás para mí una Diosa, no importa cuántas veces repliques o digas lo contrario. Yo ya me he enamorado….-

La rubia coloco sus brazos en la cintura de Yuuto y prosiguió a besar sus labios con delicadeza. El chico simplemente se sonrojo ante aquello y mantuvo el beso por un largo tiempo, acariciando las mejillas de la delicada y joven Asia quien ahora estaba con él.

Al separarse simplemente se miraron con una sonrisa.

-No le digas a nadie… Pero desde este momento me convertiré en tu ciervo….- Le sonrió el rubio.

-Y yo estaré siempre a tu lado… No importa que –

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero les haya agradado esta pareja. Espero me dejen un comentario con su critica. ¡Saludos! :0)


End file.
